


The Sins of the Fathers

by anxiousravenclaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Annoyed Thor, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feeding, Grief/Mourning, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Loki (Marvel), Past Character Death, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Loki, Vampire Thor (Marvel), Vampires, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Vampires have been known as nothing but a myth and they live their own world hidden in the shadows. No one knows how vampires came to be though some believe Odin and Laufey, who had long since disappeared, were the very first, making themselves and their children known as the most powerful among vampires. Each has a son, Thor is the son of Odin while Loki is the son of Laufey. With their fathers missing they rule among the vampires as Purebloods and are obeyed and followed by all other vampires, the Noblebloods and the Lesserbloods.Thor and Loki have never come face to face, but one night, as Thor is surveying over his territory, he and a couple of his followers are attacked by a blood starved Loki. With no choice but to take in the fellow Pureblood Thor learns that there's something brewing in the air, and their missing fathers might have something to do with it.Can these two Purebloods, with conflicting views, team up together to find out what's happening? Or will they simply end up trying to kill the other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a fascination with vampires and I recently saw some fanart of Loki and Thor as vampires so that's how the idea to this fic eventually came to take root. The way vampires are portrayed here is both my own interpretation of it as well as some stuff I liked from books I've read or animes I have seen.

__The sound of nightlife surrounded Thor and he found himself getting distracted by the sounds. The pouring rain simply heightened it and Thor momentarily forgot what it was he was doing here. He watched from the shadows as a trio of young ladies passed by him, laughing and clutching to each other as they went from one club to the next, all of them hoping to meet "Mr. Right". Thor could smell their blood from here but he let them go, he had already fed last night and he only drank blood when he needed to. He was old and powerful enough to ignore the endless temptation for blood.

"Everything's clear, Thor. No sign of any intruders anywhere." He heard Sif say as both she and Fandral appeared at his side.

"Good." Thor nodded. Not that he actually expected any kind of trouble. He was a high ranking Pureblood and no one would dare challenge him for his territory. The only one who  _could_ challenge his was Laufeyson, and he wouldn't dare. Centuries ago, when both their fathers vanished, he and Laufeyson had "met" and agreed on which territories on every single different continent or patch of land they would each rule over. How they managed to do that without meeting in person he couldn't remember, all he knew for certain was that they never came face to face and they never set foot on the other's territory, no matter where. Their scent would have lingered long enough for the other to know about.

But still Thor checked his territories in case any lesser Pureblood thought themselves worthy enough to challenge him. Or to make sure there were no vampire hunters on his territory. Their weapons couldn't kill or harm Thor, but they could harm some of the lesser Purebloods, and they could kill some of the weaker Noblebloods and the Lesserbloods were in even more danger.

Though his clan consisted mostly of lesser Purebloods and Noblebloods he still had some Lesserbloods he had vowed to protect, of all vampires they were the most vulnerable. As well as the most reckless. Thor had to make sure his territories were safe for them.

"Have you two fed already?" Thor turned to face Sif and Fandral, both of them powerful Noblebloods and the closest to being his friends.

"I fed earlier, I'm good." Sif answered and Thor sniffed the air, he could smell fresh blood on her, she must have spilled a little when she drank.

"I'll need to hunt real quick, it's been two days since I last fed." Fandral answered and Thor nodded, if he didn't drink tonight he'll start to feel pain from the lack of blood and slowly go mad with bloodlust. Better for him to drink now.

"Go, we'll wait for you-" Thor cut off his command and turned his head sharply to a dark opening of an alley beside them. Sif and Fandral started but they couldn't hear or smell anything suspicious. But Thor could. Something was there. He stood very still, peering into the darkness, and had just taken a step forward when something came towards them in blinding speed.

Before anyone could react something had tackled Fandral down to the ground. Fandral gave a sharp cry and then the scent of his blood spread throughout the air.

Vampire.

They were being attacked by some strange vampire and it was feeding on Fandral who was low on blood himself.

"Fandral!" Thor shouted and Sif made to pull the enemy vampire off of him, but he wouldn't budge and kept feeding from Fandral as if he didn't notice but his struggles and Sif's attempt to pull him off. So he was stronger then a Nobleblood, he must be a Pureblood then, but still weaker then Thor.

 _"Enough!"_ Thor commanded. No vampire could resist his command. Except... this one seemed able to, he hadn't even flinched. Thor growled low in his throat and grabbed at the enemy vampire by the shoulders. Only then did he release Fandral and move away from Thor, hissing at him and staring through blood red eyes. A challenge and overwhelming power emanating from him and Thor knew who this vampire was.

"Laufeyson?"

°°°°

Once Loki heard his name he allowed his power to slowly return to him and for his eyes to fade from blood red to emerald green. Though he still stayed on edge, baring his fangs at the Pureblood he recognized to be able to rival him, Odinson. He could also still smell the blood of the Nobleblood he had been drinking from and moved to finish him off when Odinson growled at him and he growled back, baring his fangs.

"This is  _my_ territory, Laufeyson." Odinson warned.

"Is it?" Loki asked as he straightened up and looked around, no longer on the defense. "Oh my, so it is. Can I finish that?" Loki asked pointing at Fandral who had a hand pressed towards the slowly healing bite mark and was sitting up. Both Sif and Fandral glared at him but neither hissed or growled, they knew Loki was not one they could defeat.

"No," Thor answered as he stared sharply at Loki, "he's part of my clan and a friend. He was already low on blood when you attacked him."

Loki sighed. "No wonder I'm still  _starving!_ What about her, can I have her?" He asked now pointing at Sif.

"You cannot drink any from  _my_ clan, Laufeyson." Thor warned.

Loki scoffed, eyeing both Sif and Fandral but made no move to attack them as he knew it was possible that Thor could retaliate by attacking  _his_ clan. He didn't much care for the older vampires, but there were the children to think about.

The children. 

"What territory of yours is this?" Loki asked Thor sharply and the other Pureblood stared at him fiercely, taking in his disheveled and dirtied appearance. His face was slightly guant, making his sharp cheekbones stand out more, but that was the only indication that he had been starved for blood. His body was still strong looking, with broad shoulders and lithe muscles and he held himself tall and gracefully. His black hair wasn't even tangled but merely ran in soft looking curls and waves around his pale face.

And he still exuded the same amount of power that Thor did, and now that he had some blood in him, the same level of control as well.

"Don't tell me you, a pure Pureblood like m, actually got caught and apprehended by  _human_ vampire hunters?" Thor scoffed, looking at Loki in disbelief.

Loki growled at the insult, but did not attack, he knew better. "They were not humans. They're stronger then me, stronger then you." Loki snapped.

"That's impossible-" Sif started, but Loki hissed at her, reminding her of her place and turned towards Thor.

"They said they knew our fathers. They're looking for them."

°°°°

Thor wanted to hear more. About their fathers. About these two beings who claimed to have known them and were strong enough to overpower a Pureblood like Loki. He wanted information and he wanted it now.

But Loki refused to say anything until he knew where he was. Thor eventually told him and Loki calmed down a bit.

"It's not that far at all. What a relief."

"Far from what?" Thor asked annoyed. But Loki simply waved him off and said, "Never you mind, since you won't let me drink, or finish, any of those two I have to find myself a meal. I suggest the blonde Nobleblood to do the same, he seems to be losing his sanity far faster then I did when I was that starved."

"He was already low on blood when you drank his and you are not going  _anywhere_ until you answer some questions." Thor then gestured to Sif,  signaling to her to go and find a meal for Fandral and quickly while Loki raised an eyebrow at him, looking unamused.

"I need blood," he pointed out, "So unless you're offering yours..." Thor growled at him harshly and Loki sighed but Thor had to admit that Loki did need more blood in him before he lost what control he had gained with Fandral's blood, who knows how long he's been without it. But he couldn't let Loki go without answers. He frowned as he realized what he had to do.

"I'll get you some blood. We're going straight to the heart of my territory."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most likely won't post the next chapter for quite a while as this is now the 4th fic I am working on and I'm near finishing one of my other current fics so I'll most likely focus on that one for a while but this idea wanted to come to life now. So to anyone who'll be reading this it'll be a while until the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not going." Loki straight out refused, sounding more like a petulant child then a centuries old powerful vampire.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Thor demanded. "I want answers from you and I'm offering you blood that you need."

Loki made a face at that and bared his fangs, why he didn't keep him hidden Thor had no idea though he suspected it was from his thirst, and said, "I was joking, I don't want  _your_ blood, I don't want to owe you anything or belong to you."

Thor groaned,  _of course_ that's what he was thinking.

Whenever Noblebloods or Lesserbloods, or even some of the lesser Purebloods, shared or offered their blood it was merely that, offering their blood. But if Thor or Loki themselves offered any vampire  _their_ blood it was either to strengthen their bond with the other vampire, a way to have the vampire swear loyalty to them, or to show that Thor or Loki now owned them, had made a claim to them as their potential mate. Which was why Loki was against this and looked offended, he and Thor were equals and he had no intention to swear loyalty to Thor or have Thor claim him, even if drinking his blood would also cause Thor to lend him some of his own strength.

Thor scoffed when he realized that's where Loki's mind went and said, "I'm not offering my blood to you, I'm going to find you some blood and give it to you."

"I can hunt on my own." Loki retorted.

"Well I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get some answers so you are coming with me."

"And who are you thinking you can order me around, Odinson." Loki snapped.

"We're on  _my_ territory." Thor hissed, his annoyance growing. Loki fell silent, he had him there and they both knew it.

"Fine." Loki snarled.

°°°°

Loki followed Thor as he tried to keep his bloodlust under control, that Nobleblood he had drank from earlier did not have nearly enough blood in him, even if Loki had managed to suck him dry. He was still  _starving_ and he was barely holding on to his sanity and he had to be careful, humans and/or animals were fair game, but if he attacked another one of Thor's vampires after being told not to it would basically be a call for war against both their clans, which Loki had no interest in. And if attacked Thor... even worse. Not only would it be deemed as an attack but then Thor would be his and he wanted that even less.

He suppressed a groan as he felt another stab of pain go through him and held on to his fading sanity with stubborn force. He stilled as he caught the sound of a fast beating heart pumping blood throughout it's owners body... But then sneered in disgust when he realized it was a rat foraging through the garbage. He didn't care how starved for blood he was, he would never stoop so low as to feed from a rat.

"How long have you been without blood?" Thor asked, he must have caught Loki's momentary lapse in his movements and must have also noticed the rat and the fact that Loki hadn't gone after it. 

For some reason that annoyed Loki and he answered, with a cheeky smile, "About fifteen minutes."

Thor growled, more out of annoyance then a warning, and said, "You know what I mean."

Loki shrugged but decided he would like to know as well and asked, "That depends, what month are we on?"

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

Thor sighed but answered, "It's August. Mid August."

That took Loki by surprise. "Really? Goodness, I didn't realize my self control was so strong, I should have lost my sanity a long while ago and been past coming back."

"Why?" Thor asked suspicious and Loki gave him a smug smile, he was quite impressed with himself now as he said, "The last time I drank _human_ blood, if we're not counting that Nobleblood, was around March."

Thor stared at him in shock as he said, "You've been without blood for five months and you're still able to stay this sane!? How?"

Loki shrugged again and winced at another stab of pain going through him and muttered through clenched teeth and bared fangs, "If I don't get blood now I'll lose what sanity I've been able to hold on to, Odinson."

Thor didn't argue and went back to leading Loki to a nearby hunting ground that the majority of his clan favored but he did not. There were easy picking, but not the cleanest blood as the area he was leading Loki towards was one filled with vagrants, and with most of them on something their blood wasn't the cleanest. It didn't harm them, not even the Lesserbloods, but it was disgusting. But with Loki so starved Thor figured he wouldn't be too picky and he could drink his fill without the human news going crazy with many disappearances. In fact, the minute Loki caught their scent, he went loose. His eyes went blood red, his fangs lengthen even more, and he was gone in a flash of pale skin and dark hair. 

At the sound of terrified screams, hurried but stumbling steps, hissing and growling, and the scent of blood becoming heavy in the air, Thor turned away.

After five minutes Loki was back at his side. Not a single drop of blood had landed on him, there were no new tears on his already tattered clothing, he was no dirtier or tousled then he was before he went lose, not a hair out pf place, and his eyes were an even brighter blood red, and Thor knew they would stay red until the blood he drank was completely in his system, and his skin was no longer gaunt but shone under what little moonlight there was tonight. Thor looked back and saw that Loki had drained and killed at least eight of the vagrants. No drop of blood had been spilled, when their bodies were found their deaths would be blamed on either whatever legal substances were found on them or from the freezing temperatures of the night or some hidden illness. He would even make sure to send some vampires to move the bodies in different parts of the cities to make it look suspicious that so many vagrants had died all at once. Thor looked back towards Loki, the fellow Pureblood showed not an ounce of remorse.

"Come on." Thor waved him forward.

°°°°

Now that Loki was no longer starving he was finally able to take a closer look at Odinson. His golden hair was slightly longer then Loki's and he had half of it pulled back from his face, even had a few braids in it. He was dressed in somewhat dark, and simple, clothing that Loki frowned at. His clothes may be torn but they were at least from an expensive brand and somewhat stylish. He also had a beard, which surprised Loki as not many vampires did and he kept it well trimmed and groomed. He was also slightly taller then Loki and much more muscular then he was and even though Loki knew they were well matched in power he also knew that Odinson would be considered the strongest just for those muscles. And he couldn't see them, with him following behind him, but he knew his eyes were a stormy blue.

Either way, he wasn't impressed. He was tall and imposing looking but he seemed to also do his best not to stand out or seem as powerful as he was which Loki found extremely dull. Honestly, he felt like just leaving, he was fast and quiet enough that it would take even Odinson a while to notice he had gone.

But he also knew he had already disrespected Odinson enough on his own territory and he found he didn't want to. He was curious to see just what Odinson thought about someone looking for their fathers, especially considering the fact that  _he_ didn't even want to look for his father himself. And he suspected Odinson might not want to either, they certainly hadn't spoken about it when they contacted each other. The few times they  _had_ to.

He also wondered what exactly Odinson thought that  _he_ knew about any of this.

After a couple more minutes of walking and slinking through alleys they were entering a dark cluster of buildings that looked properly abandoned and Loki could smell the various vampires here, no doubt recognizing who, and what, he was and wanting a glance of him. He ignored them as he walked beside Thor, who had walked back into step beside Loki to show his clan that he and Loki walked on equal ground, though he was a step ahead of Loki as this was  _his_ territory and he was showing Loki in. Loki nodded his approval at this, he would have done the same if their roles had been reversed.

Thor led Loki up a few flights of stairs and Loki stopped when he smelled something cheesy and enticing and let out a surprised, "You have human food here?"

Thor turned to look at him with a slight frown and said, "Some of the younger vampires still enjoy eating human food. Why, do you want some?"

"If you're offering, then gladly." Loki said with a cheerful grin that confused Thor but, nonetheless, he still went and grabbed Loki a plate of pizza slices and handed it to him before showing him to his private quarters. Once they were inside Loki sank down on a couch and happily dug into the pizza while Thor took a seat on a couch in front of him and merely stared at him.

Vampires didn't need to eat to survive though they could still enjoy it. But it was mainly the newly turned vampires that still ate human food as they were the ones who could most closely remember eating food. The much older vampires tended to not care and had stopped eating food centuries ago. Which was why Thor found it so odd to see Loki eating and enjoying human food as he, like Thor, had never even  _been_ human.

At least that's what both Thor and Loki had always assumed.

Loki looked at Thor, amused, as he kept eating a slice of pizza before asking, "Didn't you have some questions for me, Odinson?"

Thor frowned and said, "First, I have a request."

Loki narrowed his eyes as he swallowed a bite and placed the rest of his pizza slice back on the plate and then placed the plate on the dark coffee table in front of him. "What is your request?"

"I'd like for you to stop referring to me as Odinson and call me Thor instead."

Loki smirked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and his face on one of his hands and purred out, "Why, does it  _bother_ you? Being constantly reminded of the father who abandoned you?"

Thor stared at him coolly as he asked, "Does it bother you to be called Laufeyson for that very reason?"

Loki's smirk only grew as he shut his still blood red eyes and rested back against the couch and chuckled. "Very well, I'll call you Thor and in return you'll call me Loki."

"Fine, now explain what exactly happened and what you heard and saw."

Loki opens his eyes and asks, "Do you want the truth?"

"Of course I do." Thor said, once again starting to get annoyed.

"All right then," Loki says and sits up straighter, tugging and frowning at his torn and dirtied clothing as he says, "I actually don't remember."

Thor stares at him in shocked anger as Loki merely smiles serenely at him.

"What?" Thor demands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I give you the impression I knew more?"

"You said they were looking for our fathers, that they knew them."

"I did." Loki confirmed.

"Why?" Thor asked but Loki merely shrugged and said, "No idea. If they told me I don't remember."

"What the fuck do you remember, then?" Thor snapped angrily, getting more and more annoyed that Loki didn't even seem bothered by his anger and seemed to actually be enjoying himself.

"Well," Loki started slowly, "I was somewhere in Detroit and then I was in some room lit with nothing but candles, I remember not being able to move but I'm sure I wasn't even being restrained, which was strange when you think about it. I remember sensing two presences in the room and.... I just remember them asking where my father was and then I was attacking that Nobleblood of yours in that alley."

"I thought you said they were looking for  _our_ fathers?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded and said, "After I told them I had no idea where my father was and that I didn't care to find out they told me they had known him, him and Odin and they wanted to find them, to speak to them."

"About?" Thor prompted.

"I told you, that's all I remember."

"What did they do to you?"

"I assumed they were starving me since I was so thirsty, that's all I know."

"What were they?"

"Vampires."

"What?" Thor said skeptically, "That can't be right, no vampire is stronger then you, stronger then us, but our fathers-"

"Oh think, you nitwit," Loki interrupted they told me they  _knew_ our fathers."

Thor narrowed his eyes at what Loki was implying. "You're not suggesting..."

"How else would they have known our fathers, Thor?" Loki insisted and Thor ignored the slight thrill he felt when Loki said his name so casually, "And how else would they have overpowered me so easily?"

"That's impossible, our fathers were the very first vampires."

"But it was never said that they were the only."

Thor thought that over and realized that Loki had a point. For all they knew there had been more early vampires then just Odin and Laufey, and that was a slightly disturbing thought. Just how many were there, who were they, and where are they? Had they too disappeared like Odin and Laufey had, and if so, why?

"Who were they?" Thor asked. "Tell me you at least remember their names, Loki."

Loki nodded slowly and said, "En Dwi Gast and Taneleer Tivan. Or, as they liked to be known, the Grandmaster and the Collector."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, when vampires turn humans here all they need to do is give the human their blood. Depending on how strong the vampire and human is is what rank they'll turn into as a vampire.  
> But when Thor or Loki turns someone it's slightly different. They need to bite and drink the human's blood first and then have the human drink their's and the human almost always turns into a lower level Pureblood. If they just give the human their blood the human will go mad and usually end up dying. If they only bite them and not kill them the human usually turns into a savage vampire only interested in blood. Thor and Loki have to bite and give them blood to successfully turn a human and once that human turns they are completely loyal to them.

Thor cocked his head as he asked, "Why do they go by the Grandmaster and the Collector?" 

Loki surprised him by scoffing while crossing his arms and said, "Because one's a hedonist and the other is a hoarder."

"And how do you know that?" Thor asked seriously. "You can't remember anything about how you got to be captured by them or what they said, yet you remember their names perfectly. You can even say the titles they prefer to be called by and why with such confidence. How, when you can't remember anything else, do you know that?"

Loki frowned then and Thor saw as his entire demeanor changed. Before Loki seemed more amused by Thor's questioning and didn't seem bothered at all by what happened to him. Now though, Thor could see he was taking things much more seriously as he mulled this over.

"I'm.. I'm not sure." Loki finally said, seeming bothered by this. Both of them were unsettled by this and Thor could only come to one conclusion.

"They wanted you to know their names, to know who they are."

Loki seemed even less happy with that and remained silent before saying, "Well I don't care. I don't remember anything else and I don't care if they're looking for my father and your's. I hate them, I'm fairly confident of that, and I just don't care." 

He then stood up and Thor did as well, walking closer to him and saying, "You should, they might come for you again."

"If they do that's  _my_ problem," Loki pointed out, "and they already got me, they already know I know nothing and there'll be no point coming for me again."

"You don't know that." Thor made to grab him but Loki moved back and snarled at him in warning. "Loki-"

"Enough. I'm leaving now. I appreciate you letting me drink on your territory and even appreciate the pizza you gave me, but I'm done, I'm leaving. I know nothing else and there's no reason for me to stay so I'm leaving." 

"You can't ignore this." Thor said in a low voice, but he could tell it was pointless. Loki simply didn't care and he simply seemed eager to leave for reasons Thor did not know but didn't really care about. This was a serious matter and, as much as it annoyed him, he and Loki had to talk about this. It was their responsibility as high Purebloods.

Thor was just about to open his mouth to argue his point when Loki turned to face him and asked, "Do you have some clean clothes I can borrow, I don't want to worry them by showing up like this." Loki gestured at his torn and dirtied clothing. Loki briefly considered washing himself but figured he could wait until he returned back to his own territory as his skin wasn't that dirty and he didn't smell, yet. But he couldn't go back with torn clothing, it will cause them even more worry then they were probably already feeling and he didn't want that.

Thor frowned at his request, "Surely your clan won't be worried, even if you were gone for months, torn clothing or not."

Loki waved a hand and said, "Oh please, it wouldn't be the first time they saw me with torn clothing. They won't worry about me and it's not them I'm concerned about worrying."

"Then who?" Thor asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow when Loki glared at him.

"That is something you do not need to know." Loki hissed at him just as there was a knock at the door.

Thor, glaring at Loki now also, said, "Fine, help yourself to some clothes." He then pointed towards a door that would lead to the closet and once Loki was out of sight called for whoever had knocked to come in. It was Sif.

"Steve is back in case you want to ask him how things went."

Steve was a low level Pureblood that served as Thor's second in command. He had found him a few decades ago lying in a battlefield and slowly dying. Thor had asked him if he still wanted to live, still wanted to do some good in the world before deciding whether to turn him or end his suffering and kill him. He had chosen to live and Thor had quickly bit him and then given him his blood. Steve has been faithful towards him ever since and Thor usually sent him to check on his territories across the world.

Thor nodded at Sif and said, "I'll see him in a minute." He then waved her away and she frowned briefly, no doubt catching the scent of Loki and unhappy that he was still here. She knew better then to mention it and simply left.

Loki, meanwhile was still rifling through Thor's closet looking for something suitable of his to wear. There wasn't much as he seemed to wear mostly dark jeans and shirts and hoodies or jackets. Loki sneered at it all but shrugged and changed into Thor's clothing determined to change into something of his the minute he got back to his territory.

He then went to see Thor waiting for him and hissed at him as he said, "I'm not staying any longer."

Thor groaned at him but he could see there was no point arguing. "Fine," he said a bit grouchy, "but I'm walking you out of my territory myself so come along."

Loki rolled his eyes but didn't argue and simply walked beside Thor, the sooner he got back to his territory the better.

°°°°

A body was lying across a battered mattress, the stuffing and some of the springs visible. It was a man, looked to be in his early forties. Lying next to him was a used and dirty needle. There was a piece of elastic tied above his elbow and a needle prick in his arm. His eyes were staring vacantly at nothing and there was foamy spittle dripping down the corner of his mouth.

Clint stared down at it, a deep frown on his face and his forehead creased. This was already the fifth body they found today, that was far too many for one night.

Just then his communicator hissed in his ear. "Find anything else?" Clint asked.

_"Yeah, male, late fifties, looks to be a retired veteran, made to look like he died from exposure to the cold."_

"And you don't believe that, do you?" Clint asked.

 _"Course not,"_ came Natasha's voice over the communicator,  _"check the neck."_

Clint did and saw what Nat was referring to, two puncture bites, only a few hours old, two at the most. "Vampire" Clint muttered, drawing his hand back.

 _"Yup,"_ Natasha confirmed,  _"I think we might got a savage here, the Purebloods and Noblebloods always cover their tracks by licking over the bites and causing them to heal. Savage vampires don't bother."_

"Looks like we got a busy night tonight. Call in Barnes for backup, Nat. Let's see if the new guy can keep up."

 _"Will do."_ Natasha answered before ending the transmission. Clint sighed, rubbing at his face tiredly.

°°°°

Thor and Loki walked in silence. Thor had no idea which direction Loki planned on heading and had merely started walking towards the river that divided their closest territory border. Loki didn't complained, whether because that was the right direction or because he merely meant to travel around or through didn't matter. If Loki was determined to be of no help the sooner he was gone the better. Thor needed to think and mull over what little Loki had said. He especially wanted to find out if anyone had ever heard of this Grandmaster and Collector. He didn't particularly care about why they were looking for his father, but he was curious to know why they seemed to think Loki, or himself, would know.

They were just crossing under an overpass when they both stilled. It was faint but they both caught the scent of vampire blood. Thor didn't think much of it and figured a couple vampires were fighting, which wasn't unusual but was rare. He was just thinking that if it was any vampire from his clan he would be sure to give them a warning, he didn't allow fighting within the clan or with any from Loki's. If it was a vampire that belonged to neither clan they were fair game. That was when he noticed Loki taking another sniff and then his eyes widened slightly in surprise before they narrowed in unrestrained anger and his lips curled back in a snarl, his fangs revealing themselves and his eyes, which had just turned back to green, flashed a dangerous blood red before he took off running in such incredible speed even Thor was surprised by it, and he himself was fast. Thor took running after Loki, perhaps it was someone from Loki's clan.

°°°°

"She's a Pureblood! Stand down! Stand down!"

"She's only a low level Pureblood! Keep tracking her! Perhaps these new weapons will work on her like they did on that Nobleblood!"

Natasha highly doubt it would but if it could prove to at least  _injure_ the vampire then they will come much closer to finally eradicating all the vampires. She turned towards Clint and saw that he was thinking the same thing. They made eye contact and nodded their heads as they gripped their weapons. They will follow their orders and lead their squad, but they will do so carefully. This vampire was a dangerous one.

°°°°

Wanda checked her arm and knee where she had gotten hit with those new weapons the vampire hunters used on her. The wound on her arm had almost healed right away, already closing before much blood was spilled. Her knee, though, had been temporarily shattered and it had been slightly painful to run, but she had managed. She ran until she was able to risk jumping and was currently sitting on a tiny balcony of an apartment, spooking a cat but otherwise remained undetected by whoever lived here. 

As she waited for her knee to fully heal her thoughts went back to Sigyn.

They had just intended to go on a hunt by the river. Sigyn was one of the few younger vampires that had still clung to her humanity and did her best not to drink too much human blood, settling for animal blood and the river was a good spot. Wanda had no preference and had agreed to accompany her. And then they both caught Loki's scent. It had been months since he was seen and she knew that Loki hadn't merely left to stay at one of his other territories, he wouldn't have left without them.

She had wanted to wait by the river until Loki came closer to greet him. But Sigyn, who had been grateful when Loki took her into the clan, was overly fond of him and had took of running to go to him. Wanda had followed her only for both of them to be caught off guard by a squad of vampire hunters with weapons she hadn't seen before. They had fired and had hit Sigyn straight through her chest. Wanda had caught her and ran off with her, getting hit only two times when Sigyn suddenly turned into dust. She had died.

The humans had already upgraded their weapons so that they could now kill Noblebloods as well, but it seemed as if they were no closer to killing low level Purebloods. Sigyn was still lost though and Wanda felt sorrow and anger, those in Loki's clan were quite close to one another. That's how Loki ran things. So this wasn't just a vampire that was lost to their clan, but a family member. And Loki will be the most furious when he learned of her death.

With her knee fully healed Wanda made her way to the roof and heard a click behind her and took off running; the vampire hunters caught up to her. But she was fast and their weapons still couldn't kill her.

"Don't let her escape!" She heard one of them yelled and scoffed as she saw someone jump in front of her. Remembering Sigyn turning to dust in her arms she pulled her lips back, revealing her fangs and hissing as her eyes glowed a bright red before latching on to the man's neck. She held his arms to his sides to prevent him from moving and drank her fill of his blood before pulling back and snapping his neck. More of the vampire hunters moved towards her and Wanda moved fast, killing any she got her hands on before they could ready themselves to try and hit her. Wanda had just dropped another body to the ground when she got hit several times against her back. Hissing, she turned around and saw a sandy haired man and a redheaded woman with their weapons pointed at her.

"Got her." The man said and Wanda trained her eyes on her, snarling and moving to attack him.

"Wanda!" An angry shout went through the air and Wanda whipped her head towards the direction it was coming from, it was Loki!

"Loki!" Wanda shouted, a smile appearing on her bloodstained lips.

"Crap, did she say Loki!?" The man said just as Loki appeared, jumping in front of Wanda, his angry gaze landing on Clint and Natasha.

"That's Loki." Natasha said before shouting, "Move back now!" They had no chance whatsoever against Loki and it was clear that the woman vampire was part of his clan, possibly the Nobleblood had been too. This was a dangerous situation they were not prepared for. Natasha and Clint had already turned and started running when they heard shouting around them.

"Take them down now!"

"Fall back!" Natasha shouted again.

Too late. Loki struck.

He moved with such blinding speed, much faster then the female vampire did. It was frightening. Several of the vampire hunters fired shots at him, but Loki dodged them easily and had killed more then half the squad before the rest finally fell back, realizing just who Loki was. But Loki had no intention to let any of them go. Still snarling, he made to run when a heavy hand landed on him and he turned, snarling at Thor who snarled back.

"What the hell did you do?" Thor asked.

"Protecting my clan." Loki hissed back and pulling out of Thor's grip, furious that he attempted to stop him.

"You don't need to kill them all to do that, she looks fine to me and you know they're no real threat."

"They still dared to attack her!"

"Loki..." Wanda interrupted and Loki turned to her, frowning at the grave look on her face. "I wasn't alone," Wanda started, "Sigyn was with me... they killed her."

°°°°

"Shit, that's Thor. Since when do those two hang around? We need to go now while they're distracted, we've got nothing to take down the woman, let alone those  _two_." Clint whispered fiercely from where he and Natasha were spying on the vampires. She agreed but she was also curious about why those two were together. It was known, without a doubt, that for as long as Thor and Loki have existed they had never met face to face. The reasons were unknown but most fellow and retired hunters believed that it wasn't coincidental that they never had and that if they ever were together it was a signal, a signal that something much more powerful then them were coming that will put them all at risk.

But what?

The obvious was the return of their fathers. But... she just had a feeling that there was something else going on.

"Barnes! Get the fuck back here!"

Clint's angry shout interrupted Natasha's thinking and she just saw the new guy disappearing and making his way towards the trio of vampires. Clint made to follow him but Natasha stopped him and said, "It's too late for him, we've got to go now and lead as many of the squad away from here. Barnes is a goner."

Clint cursed but didn't argue.

°°°°

Loki was stock still. He heard what Wanda said, but he couldn't believe it. He had sworn. He had sworn that no other will ever die. Sigyn... Sigyn couldn't be dead. She couldn't be.

"Loki...?" Wanda reached out to touch him and he saw the arrows protruding out of her back. They did this to her. To Sigyn.

"Loki!" Thor called out angrily as Loki took off running. He will kill them all.

°°°°

James "Bucky" Barnes was not a fool. He knew there was no way to kill or even immobilize those three vampires. Knew that there was no way to slow them down or truly distract them. Knew that he will most likely die.

But if it saved these more experienced vampire hunters then it will be more then worth it. They all shouted at him to turn back and run and he ignored them all, helping and checking anyone who was injured. The further ahead he moved the more dead he saw. One or all the vampires were close by and they weren't killing for blood, but simply killing.

That's all vampires did. He had been taught that they were monsters and killers. He had been taught to fear them and to want them all dead.

He raised his gun and shot some fires in the air, hoping that'll attract their attention to him to give everyone else the chance to run and find something that could even kill these Purebloods. 

"I can't tell if you're being noble or stupidly suicidal." Came a silky voice from the dark and Barnes turned towards it and saw the vampire, the high level Pureblood. Barnes merely glared at the vampire, who smiled back at him, a cruel smile, and asked, "Do you know who killed her? My Nobleblood?"

Is that what all this bloodshed is about?

"What do you care? Vampires don't care about any of that?"

The Pureblood sneered at him and said, "If that's what you really believe then I know how you can help me." And in just a blink of an eye the Pureblood was right next to him. "You are an attractive one." And then the vampire bit him.

It was a pain unlike anything he ever felt before, coursing through his neck and spreading throughout him like fire. He screamed, despite himself, and tried to get away, but the vampire held him fast.

And just as it started, it ended. He felt empty, numb, and a building desire for more. More of something.

He heard the sound of something sinking into flesh and then there was a pale wrist held in front of him. "This will make the pain go away." The silky voice said a bit more gently. That was all he needed to hear. He grasped the arm in front of him and placed his lips around the blood streaming down the pale wrist, drinking the delightfully warm and delicious blood and felt a power settling inside him.

"That's enough for now, Bucky." Loki said gently as he pulled his wrist free, running his hand through the brown hair and watched as those blue eyes, a different shade of blue then Thor's, turn into a blood red. "Now, bring me the one's who killed Sigyn alive, kill the rest."

"Yes, My Lord." Bucky answered.

Loki smiled brightly. "Call me Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, when vampires bite it can either be pleasurable or painful, depending on the vampire's preference.  
> It'll also be a while until the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will take longer, sorry about that but hope you enjoy :)

Half of what was left of the squad had stayed back, despite being ordered by both captains, Clint and Natasha to fall back. They felt bad about not doing much to stop Barnes for running towards certain death. They knew it was pointless, no one could survive against either Thor or Loki, and it was clear that Loki meant to kill. But they couldn't run and leave Barnes and the rest of their fellow fallen hunters.

Just then they all heard a branch snapping underneath a foot and turned to see a dark silhouette and raised their weapons uselessly. If it was Loki these would do nothing against him. 

But this silhouette isn't as tall or slim as Loki and they were carrying something, a weapon.

"Barnes?" One of the women in the squad asked as Bucky stepped partially into the moonlight so they could recognize him.

"Barnes, you survived. How? That was Loki up there." One of the men asked but Bucky stayed silent as he stepped closer and the vampire hunters started to feel a little uneasy a little too late. They all caught sight of his now blood red eyes and his sharp fangs. 

"He's been turned!"

Bucky moved, remembering Loki's orders, and killing all but the three responsible for that Nobleblood's death, Sigyn, Loki had called her. The vampire hunters had tried putting up a fight, firing their weapons at him but they did nothing to him. Loki wasn't surprised. He was sitting at the top of a tree, watching Bucky carefully as he moved. The man was now a low level Pureblood and having been trained to fight vampires as a human he will be undoubtedly strong as a vampire now. He made quick work of the humans, draining two of them, and gathering three left in just under two minutes.

"Loki," Bucky called up to him from his perch on the tree, "these are the one's who had fired at Sigyn and Wanda, one of them shot the killing blow."

Loki stared at the three vampire hunters, all men and all looked like seasoned hunters, well in their late thirties. He jumped down and landed close to Bucky, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Good work, Bucky." He gave Bucky a proud smile, impressed with how quickly he was adjusting to being a vampire when he had turned him only seven minutes ago. Bucky nodded and stared at the humans and Loki saw recognition in his eyes, of course, but Bucky didn't seem at all concerned for them. Good. Loki pressed his fingers slightly in Bucky's shoulders and motioned for him to step back, Bucky did so, leaving Loki to stand before the three vampire hunters.

Loki looked down at them with other contempt and fury in his eyes, which were still blood red from his fury and bloodlust.

"So," Loki began in a cold voice, "the three of you measly humans saw fit to not only attack two of my clan, but to kill one of them as well." Loki stepped closer until he was in front of the humans, "Question is, which one of you killed Sigyn?"

"You mean the damn vampire that deserved to die?" One of the vampire hunters hissed out, anger and misplaced courage shining in those dull and keen eyes of his. Loki smiled down at him, a calm, confident smile, and lashed out, grabbing the man by the throat and slamming him hard enough against a tree that the trunk broke. The hunter let out a shock and pained gasp before falling silent when Loki drew close to him.

"What," Loki asked softly, "did you just say?"

The vampire hunter felt a deep and instinctual fear as he looked into the blood red eyes of this vampire of legend. He knew they were all going to die, Barnes was already dead as he was turned, most likely into a low level Pureblood. There was no escaping death by this vampire's hands and he knew it, and he knew his two fellow hunters did as well. But he intends to spend the last living minutes of his life letting Loki Laufeyson himself know just how despised he and his kind were. He was a dead man either way.

"All you vampires," the hunter wheezed as Loki had a firm grip on his throat and was pressing hard against it, "are nothing but vile, blood-sucking monsters and every single one of you deserve to die!" Loki stared back at the man impassively as he continued his tirade. "One day, we humans will find a way to kill even you and Thor Odinson himself, the world will be rid of all of you, just as we rid it of that vampire earlier."

Loki waited, to see if the man was done, and when it seemed like he was, he smiled pleasantly at the vampire hunter.

He moved his hand from the vampire hunters throat and rested it over the human's collarbone while moving his other hand down to rest over the fast beating heart. He wasn't worried about the other two, as he knew Bucky was watching over them, so he could have his fun. He leaned his face closer to the hunter and smiled when he heard and felt the heartbeat picking up, whether it was out of fear or hidden lust didn't matter, either way he found it amusing.

"So you think as all monsters, do you?" Loki said in a silky whisper and the vampire hunter couldn't help but notice just how stunning this vampire was. He had heard, of course, how all vampires were essentially attractive, but this monster in front of him was absolutely stunning, and that was a danger in itself. Loki proved it by saying, "I'll show you a monster."

The vampire hunter only had enough time to widen his eyes in utter horror and terror and let out a short high pitched scream as every single tooth in Loki's mouth elongated to a sharp point with the incisors much longer and deadlier looking then the rest. Loki surged forward and bit deeply into the hunter's throat. Bucky and the other two hunters heard the other hunter gurgling as he began to struggle to breathe, choking on his blood as Loki kept his teeth buried deep within his throat. Loki tightened in his on the throat before violently pulling back, a gaping hole in the hunter's throat and Loki's entire jaw covered in his blood, dripping down his pale neck and soiling the clothes Thor unwillingly lent him.

The vampire hunter was dead before he even fell to the ground.

Loki turned to the other two who were staring at him with a combination of horror, anger, and defiance. Loki merely grinned at them, making sure that they saw his bloodstained teeth.

"Now," Loki licked some of the blood from around his lips, "which one of you killed Sigyn?" He then crouched down, unnervingly close to the two men. "I suggest you tell me now."

Both vampire hunters merely glared at him and Loki let out a tired sigh.

"Very well then, you'll both die anyways." Loki said and in a blink of an eye Loki had his arm through one of their chests, his still beating heart gripped tightly in his hand. The dying hunter let out a breathless gasp while the other let out a shout. Loki yank his arm out, with the quickly dying heart in his hand and held it up for the vampire to watch as it slowly ceased to stop beating, grinning at him the other time before he finally fell dead. Loki then turned his attention to the final hunter who shot at both Wanda and Sigyn and killed Sigyn.

"Now then..." Loki began as he moved to grip the human's head in his hands when an angry roar reached them and Loki was violently thrown away, crashing through several trees before digging his feet solidly into the ground and coming to a fierce stop, letting out a murderous snarl when he saw Thor in front of him while also vaguely aware that Wanda had followed him and now stands beside Bucky, knowing that's he's of the clan now.

"What did you do?" Thor demanded. Loki merely snarled at Thor. "You killed those two humans senselessly and violently. You turned another and used him to attack his former comrades. You had no right."

Loki then surprises Thor by running towards him with blinding speed and grabbing him by the shoulders and pushes Thor roughly to the ground with more strength then was needed, causing a small crater to form in the ground underneath Thor. He was crouched above him, snarling, and Thor could see that Loki was far gone into his rage.

"This is  _my_ territory, Odinson, not yours. And they attacked and killed from  _my_ clan." Loki hissed at Thor and he pinned one of Thor's arms down, ignoring the angry look on Thor's face. "How I handle things on my  _own_ territory is _none_ of your concern and you will  _not_ tell me how I can or cannot handle things."

Thor let out a low growl and let out, "Either way they are simply humans and you cannot simply kill them like you did, you are doing nothing but proving to them that we are the monsters they believe us to be and that we think ourselves above them and despite this being your territory I cannot allow it-"

"I don't give a damn! Don't try to force your idealistic crap on me, they brought this on themselves when they shot at Wanda and killed Sigyn! You may not care enough about your own clan but I do!"

"Loki-!"

"This is not your place!" Loki snapped and straightened up, staring down at Thor with a cruel smile as he said, blood still staining his face, neck, and hands, "And I am a monster, Odinson. And I'll prove it." Loki is then back by Wanda and Bucky's side and has the vampire hunter in the air. Thor stares angrily but knows he can't interfere now and just watches as Loki snaps the human's neck and drops him to the ground before turning to face Thor as he gets to his feet. "I think you've overstayed your welcome here."

Thor glares and says, "Do not dare assume that I do not care for my own clan just because I do not feel your same need to brutally murder them. They are humans, they can cause us no real harm."

"Except for those like Sigyn." Loki snaps as Bucky and Wanda walk up and stand by Loki's side and Thor let's it go as he see's there's no reasoning with Loki at the moment, though he admits that he's slightly disappointed that Loki seems to be one of the many vampires that think nothing of humans or needlessly killing them.

"Putting that aside for now," Loki sneers at him, "what are we going to do about-"

"I'm doing nothing but going back home and asking you to leave my territory." Loki interrupts. 

"Loki-"

"Leave, Thor. Now." Loki says in a much more firmer voice and both the newly turned vampire and the low level Pureblood move to take a step forward but Loki stops them, keeping an especially firm hold on the new vampire. It's obvious how Loki cares for them, especially considering he just turned the man a few minutes ago and he was a vampire hunter. Thor takes a good look of them. It's obvious the man will be strong, a new low level Pureblood, but he can also see a goodness in him. The woman, she's much younger looking then Loki and somewhat small. But she also has a fierceness and a power in her that Thor can sense, though she hasn't made a move to attack. They are truly the products of Loki and they will be extremely loyal to him and Thor doesn't want to start a fight, with them or Loki.

"I'll leave," Thor says, "but we're not done." Loki scoffs but doesn't argue and watches as Thor leaves and only turns when he loses sight of him before turning to Bucky and Wanda.

"Are you still thirsty?" He asks Bucky who had been doing his best to ignore the burning in his throat, but nods at Loki's question. Loki smiles fondly at him and says, "My blood won't help with that thirst, but don't worry, we'll find you someone better." Bucky nods but stays silent and Loki doesn't push him and turns to Wanda, running a hand through her dark hair. "And you, love? Are you all right?"

"I should be fine, Loki... I'm.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect her.." Wanda says looking down at her feet but Loki merely shushes her as he keeps running his hand through her hair. 

"It's no one's fault but mine, Wanda. I shouldn't have been gone so long."

"Loki," Wanda says as she looks up at Loki, her eyes having turned back to her natural dark brown, "where were you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm back now. How are they?" Loki asks with a soft look on his face.

"They're fine, they just miss you terribly."

Loki smiles and says, "Well then, let's go find someone for Bucky to drink so we can go home. Oh, before I forget, Wanda can you bring those arrows they shot you with? And Bucky, bring that gun with you as well, I want a look at them." Both Wanda and Bucky nod at him and Wanda goes to pick up the arrows from where she had left them before heading towards one of the seedier parts of the city where Loki's territory lies. Bucky chooses a drug dealer to make his first kill from, draining him dry. It'll take a while for Bucky to adjust to being a vampire but Loki will keep an eye on him and he knows Wanda will help him settle in and all three make their way home, an abandoned community of apartments that is still in excellent repair despite the damages from a rather large earthquake. Loki sends Wanda and Bucky to go and see Tony to drop of the weapons with the request to study them and report his findings to Loki. Wanda assures him that she'll introduce Bucky to the clan and find a place for him. Loki promises to check with Bucky soon before heading towards the apartment he claimed as his own.

He steps in and is quickly greeted by one of the Lesserbloods he welcomed into his clan.

She greeted him as if he had only been gone for a few hours, not five months. But that's how Lesserbloods were, they didn't ask as many questions as the low level Purebloods of the high level Noblebloods.

Loki nodded his head at the woman and made his way upstairs and heading straight to the room where he knew they would all be. As soon as he opened the door and saw them all there he felt himself relaxing and a gentle smile on his face as he simply watched his children play for a while. Hela, his only daughter was the first to notice that her father was home. She turned quickly and Loki chuckled at the sheer joy that appeared on her face as she shouted, "Daddy!" before running into his outstretched arms, her brothers Fenrir and Jormungand following behind her, as he quickly knelt down on his knees and embraced all three of his children.

"Oh my darlings." Loki murmured against his children's hair, kissing them all over their faces and breathing in their calming scents. Oh how he missed them.

"Daddy, where were you?" His youngest son Fenrir asked him and he and his siblings all looked up at their father. Loki looked down at his dear and lovely children who reminded him so much of their mother.

"Daddy," Loki started out carefully, "had business he had to deal with."

"What kind of business?" His oldest, Jormungand, asked.

"It's not important," Loki said placing kisses on each of his children's forehead, "it's all behind me now and I'm back. Now, are you all hungry or thirsty?" Loki asked.

"Hungry." The boys said.

"Thirsty." Hela said and she grabbed onto Loki's arm, bringing it towards her open mouth.

Loki quickly but gently pulled his arm back and pushed Hela's hair back. "Now, love, remember what I told you? You can't drink daddy's blood."

"But why?" Hela pouted. "You let some of the others."

"Yes, but the others aren't half human like you and your brothers." Loki explained to his daughter yet again.

All three of Loki's children were half human and Loki truly had no idea what would happen to them if they were to drink his blood as they all had human blood in him and he worried that drinking his blood could turn them mad or slowly kill him. It was not something he was willing to risk and it usually wasn't a problem with his sons, only Hela. Both Fenrir and Jormungand seemed to take more after their human mother as they tended to want to eat food more then drink blood. But Hela, she took after her father and was more interested in drinking blood, specifically Loki's blood. And he didn't know what to make of it.

"Come with me Hela and I'll give you some blood, I'm sure we still have one of those blood bags. And we'll get you two something to eat as well, so, come along, all of you." And Loki led his children to the kitchen, gave Hela her blood, and made some waffles for Fenrir and Jormungand. After what happened with their mother Loki had actually learned how to cook and was rather proud of himself for being a rather good cook. It was also how he got into eating human food himself.

"Now, what did you three do while daddy was away?" Loki asked happily.

°°°°

Thor was still in a rather foul mood when he got back to the cluster of abandoned buildings he called home. While he knew that Loki was in the right to be upset with him for how he had acted on Loki's territory he still thought that Loki slaughtering the vampire hunters the way he did, and turning and using one to kill more, was simply unforgivable. Even if they had killed one of his clan.

But even more bothersome was that he still wanted to learn more about their fathers and those two that called themselves the Grandmaster and the Collector. And he just knew that he would need Loki's help for that. He'll wait a few days until trying to contact Loki, they had their own way of contacting each other.

As he stepped inside he caught the scent of Steve and he remembered that Sif had told him that Steve was back and had something to tell him so he went to go look for Steve. He was drinking one of the blood bags they took from either hospitals or blood donations. Steve tried not to kill too many humans, or animals, and usually ended up drinking from the blood bags. He looked up when he noticed that Thor had walked in and pulled the blood bag away.

"You can go ahead and finish that." Thor nodded at the bag as he took a seat in front of Steve. Steve nodded and finished drinking his fill. Once he was Thor asked, "You had something to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's still relevant but there were vampire hunters in your territory here and over in New York and London. No Noblebloods were killed but we did lose about five Lesserbloods." Steve told him solemnly.

Thor had to bite back his anger. After he had expressed his distaste for how Loki had dealt with vampire hunters killing one of his clan Thor had no right to give in to his anger. Five Lesserbloods dead. The vampire hunters seemed to be expanding and they were getting better at finding them.

"They did kill a Nobleblood," Thor informed Steve and shook his head at the shocked look on Steve's face. "She wasn't one of ours, she was Loki's."

"Loki? How do you know? Since when have you and Loki spoken?" Steve asked a bit skeptically and Thor merely smiled.

"It's a long story, and I intend to speak to him again in a day or two, whether he likes it or not."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I've mentioned this before but updates will take a lot longer from now on. Sorry about that but hopefully you guys still enjoy this fic :)

"So what exactly happened." Director Nick Fury asked both Natasha and Clint and the two senior hunters looked at each other before facing Fury again, his lone remaining eye telling him he wanted to hear everything, he had lost his left eye during a vicious fight with a Nobleblood. Fury had been one of the first vampire hunters to kill a Nobleblood, losing his eye and gravely injured in the process. He was not a man to underestimate vampires, or who could handle losing men to them.

"We were looking for signs of any savage vampires, there was a large number of dead vagrants, and though their deaths had been made to look like it was caused by other circumstances, it was clear that they were all killed by vampires." Natasha started and Clint moved on the their next report.

"We moved towards the river and found two female vampires, one a Nobleblood, the other a Pureblood."

Fury frowned at this but stayed silent, waving for Clint to continue.

"At first they seemed to be calm, it looked like they had recently fed, when one of them, the Nobleblood, suddenly took off running with the Pureblood close behind her. That's when we move in and attacked."

"Did the newer weapons have any effect on the Pureblood?" Fury asked.

Natasha shook her head. "No, sir. She seemed to show signs that her knee was shattered though, one of the bullets caught her there, and it took a little while longer to heal. But not much. The Nobleblood was killed."

"What happened to the Pureblood then?" He asked. If they still can't kill the damn Purebloods he'd at least like to have them captured and studied. He noticed Barton and Romanov staring at each other again and frowned. "Out with it you two. What happened?"

Natasha sighed as she decided to finish the report. "Loki Laufeyson came to her rescue."

Fury held up a hand. "I'm sorry, did you say Loki Laufeyson? As in  _the_ Loki Laufeyson, the son of one of the very first vampires, Laufey?"

"Thor Odinson was there too." Natasha informed him.

"Why?" Fury asked but both hunters merely shrugged.

"We don't know but he didn't do anything, Loki acted alone."

"What did he do?"

"He massacred. Killed anyone he could before he started demanding to know who killed the Nobleblood, she must have been part of her clan and the Pureblood must have been turned by him." Clint said.

"How many dead?"

"Only ourselves and five men made it back alive." Natasha said tonelessly.

Fury shut his eye. Considering it was Loki he should be glad there were any survivors. If their weapons couldn't kill low level Purebloods they had no chance against Laufeyson or Odinson.

"Barnes was turned by Loki as well." Clint interjected. They knew, they heard it. Barnes was as good as dead to them now. He was most likely a low level Pureblood now.

Fury sighed. "Did he still have his weapons on him when he was turned?"

Both Natasha and Clint nodded. Damn. 

"We need to find a way to end them and fast."

°°°°

"What have you found?" Loki came to check up on Tony as soon as the kids all went to bed after having some more blood, the boys included.

Tony turned around and made a face. "Not much to be honest. They tried a different type of metal, slightly stronger, and I saw the usual signs of them having imbued it with holy water, a couple of runes. They might have even had the metal blessed, who knows." Tony reported before grabbing one of the bullets and throwing them at Loki who caught it easily.

He studied the metal carefully, rolling it between his index and thumb, before pocketing it.

"I wonder if they'll ever actually find something that'll work on any of you." Loki wondered out loud as he gave Tony a sly grin. Tony was one he has turned himself after he had gotten shot in the heart by a robber who had demanded his watch and wallet. After Loki killed the robber Tony had asked to be saved, so he turned him. Whether that was damnantion or salvation depended on who you asked. For Tony, he kept flipping back and forth but Loki knew he had been grateful. He hadn't wanted to die. There were changes he wanted to make to his company, to benefit the safety of the world, and he needed to be alive for that. Loki had no doubt that's why the "robber" had been sent after him. But Loki had been there to save him and now Tony was completely loyal to him, much to the annoyance of both of them.

Now, though, he was looking at Loki critically whole Loki inspected the gun and arrows, a too cheerful smile on his face.

"I thought you promised them?" Tony asked, still eyeing Loki shrewdly.

Loki stiffened slightly before letting his hand travel back to the gun and picking it up, a soft look in his eyes and the tiniest smile gracing his lips. "I did promise," he confirmed, "and I'll keep that promise for as long as I can."

"Loki..." Tony started when Loki interrupted him by loudly throwing the gun on the table in front of him.

"I've got to go. Keep studying those, perhaps we'll find something else about them." Loki ordered before walking away, a sad, far away look on his face. He promised. He did. And he intends to keep it. As long as no one else went where Loki couldn't follow them, then he will do everything to go there with them.

Loki pushed those thoughts away as he walked through his territory after being gone for so long. He checked in on the vampires that were part of his clan but lived in different parts, assuring him that he was well and avoiding questions. He wanted to look for Wanda, to see how she was holding up after having witnessed Sigyn being killed, but he figured she will most likely want to be alone for a while. He went in search of Bucky instead. Although he had turned Bucky with no thought except making the vampire hunter suffer by turning him and having kill his former fellow humans now that Bucky was of his clan, was his, he found himself worrying about the newly changed low level Pureblood.

He always grew attached to those he turned.

He found Bucky sitting up on one of the roofs the younger vampires, the one's who were turned when they were nothing but teenagers and stopped aging, love to spend a lot of their time on. 

Loki silently climbed up onto the roof and sat, gracefully, next to Bucky who was simply look out towards the lights of the city. Loki stared for a while as well before saying, "I can see why the youngsters like it up here, the view isn't that bad."

Bucky stayed silent but Loki didn't really mind and they both merely sat there looking at the view before Bucky interrupted the silence. "I won't be able to die anymore, will I?"

It was a couple of minutes before Loki decided to answer. "Do you want to die?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Because you already know the answer to your question." Loki pointed out and turned to look at Bucky with fathomless eyes. "And unless those vampire hunters actually find something that can kill you, you already know the answer. Now, answer my question."

Bucky looked away. "Its not that I want to..."

"It's just you've spent nearly your entire life believing that vampires were nothing but monsters and all you wanted was to learn how to kill them only to be turned and killing people you knew and not feeling an ounce of regret because how could you, they're nothing but humans and you're not. And that makes you realize that now you truly are a monster and you can't live with that. But you'll have to because you can't die." Loki said in such a dead and monotone voice and Bucky looked at Loki closely, getting a sense that he wasn't talking about him anymore.

Loki seemed to sense his gaze for he now gazed into his still blood red eyes and said, "You have to live with it, Bucky. And I'm sorry, this is my fault. I always change people without realizing that I'll come to care for them as soon as I do. I wanted to cause harm to the human you, now that you're a vampire, because of me, I'll spend our long and endless life trying to make it up to you."

"Why?" Bucky asked genuinely confused. Though he wasn't happy about having been turned he wasn't upset either. He just felt lost at the moment.

Loki smiled sadly at him, as if he knew what Bucky was feeling. "Because I stole your life's purpose."

Before Bucky could respond both Wanda and Tony appeared, looking slightly upset. Before Loki could ask they both spoke at once.

"Some Lesserbloods and another Nobleblood have been killed."

There was a heavy silence as Loki took in the news.

"What?" Loki demanded.

"It all happened on different territories over the last few hours, we just found out about this. The vampire hunters must have attempted a raid of sorts." Tony informed him. Loki frowned deeply. That... that didn't sound right. There was no way humans could have planned this out..

Just then Loki got a flash of a memory, taking him completely off guard and sending a jolt of pain down his spine, causing him to cry out and grab his head between his hands, worrying Tony, Wanda, and Bucky. But Loki paid no mind to them, focusing instead on the memory, his memory.

He couldn't see anything but he could hear something. Voices, voices that weren't familiar and yet were. There was a tutting sound, someone was  _scolding_ him.

_"You and your father did something very naughty, Loki. Not just you two, but Odin and his son as well. But don't worry, we'll handle it. We'll cover up all your mistakes Loki. We'll make it all better."_

Loki snapped back to reality the second that the memory faded again and looked up at the faces of the three low level Purebloods he himself had turned. "It's not the humans. The vampire hunters aren't doing this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry about the shortness of this chapter considering how long it took me to update it but it seemed like a good place to end this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suck it writer's block! XD

Blood.

It was everywhere.

It seemed as if the air itself was covered with the scent of blood.

But it seem as if only one person was truly aware of it.

Hela, Loki's youngest child by blood, was up far past her bedtime. She had drifted off into a peaceful slumber after her father had given her some more blood. Though he still refused to let her drink his, though she was sure she could remember her mother giving her blood. But she had woken up again when she caught the scent of blood. It made her thirsty. But it also made her sad. She had gone to see if her brothers, Jory and Fenny, were also awake and able to smell the blood as well. But apparently not.

Not surprising.

It had always seem that she, out of her older siblings, was most drawn to blood. And now it was keeping her awake.

But why did it smell so strongly of blood? Of vampire blood? What was happening?

Just then Hela heard the front door opening and her father's quiet steps as he entered. Hela could tell her father was agitated. Even furious.  _He smells the blood too,_ Hela thought to herself as she moved to ask her father what was happening. He would know. He always knows.

He already knew that his youngest, and only daughter, was already awake.

Loki had been heading to his study, he was seriously debating with himself whether or not to contact Thor and see if perhaps he had several vampires from his clan ending up dead. They had always been able to communicate with each other without ever having to come in contact with one another, it was how they had divided up territories and came to the agreement that they should remain hidden from humans. Neither of them were quite sure how it worked, it just did. And Loki was sure this was the kind of thing he had to talk to Thor about, no matter how loathe he was to. Especially when Loki was sure that both the Grandmaster and the Collector were behind this. Thor would most likely want to pursue them even more, to get answers. And though Loki wanted to stop them from killing more of his clan, he had been serious when he told Thor he wanted no part in this. 

Before he could think more about this he heard the sounds of tiny footsteps that could only belong to Hela and turned  to see her descending down the stairs carefully as she was still a bit small but also for the slight hope that she could sneak up on her father, only to come to a stop when Loki saw her, her wide eyes the exact same shade of green as his. And Loki knew they shared much more similarities.

"Hela," he made his way towards her and lifted her up, resting her against his hip, "what are you doing awake, love?"

Hela wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck and rested her face against his neck as she whispered, "The smell of blood woke me up."

"Blood?"

"It makes me thirsty, but it also makes me too sad to want to drink any of it. It smells like them."

"Them?" Loki asked as he made his way upstairs to tuck Hela back into bed and maybe read her a story if it'll help her fall back asleep."

"You said they were family too." Hela mumbled sleepily, already starting to fall back asleep as she was enveloped by the comforting smell of her father and not the blood that surrounded the air.

Loki was nearly caught completely by surprise when he heard Hela say that, realizing that, somehow, she was aware of what was happening. That was worrisome, even he hadn't realized until he had been informed by Tony and Wanda, and they had only known because others of his clan had contacted them. How could Hela know that? Especially when, after Loki took an experimental sniff of the air, he didn't smell any blood but what they kept stored away. He didn't get a chance to question Hela as she had fallen asleep in his arms, though he probably wouldn't have questioned her at all. He simply went into her room and laid her down on her bed, tucking her under the covers and smoothing her hair out of her pale face before placing a quick kiss on her temple and walking out, closing the door shut behind him. He quickly checked on Jormungand and Fenrir before heading to his study to think.

What was he going to do?

He knew he was right. That, for some reason he simply could not fathom, the Grandmaster and the Collector were killing vampires. And possibly all vampires, not just the ones in his or possibly Thor's clan. That memory he recalled told him so. But... he didn't recall it on his own. That pain that shot up his spine and shot across his head...

One of them had specifically called that memory to surface within Loki's mind the second he had heard of what happened. They had that much power.

Loki, of course, already suspected that when they had been able to capture him in the first place. He was a Pureblood, the son of Laufey. He was the strongest of all vampires, his equal being only Thor Odinson himself. The only one who should have been to rival him was his father, a man he never remembered meeting. And now these two. Not for the first time, Loki wondered whether his father, Odin, En Dwi Gast, and Taneleer Tivan  _were_ even vampires. Perhaps they were something else. Something far beyond humans and vampires. Something that had the capacity to create vampires but, clearly, were not allowed to.

Loki wondered about that. And why? Why did En Dwi Gast and Taneleer Tivan felt betrayed by Laufey and Odin? Why did they condemn them both for having sons, sons that were vampires? And why did they want to rid this world of vampires?

They didn't seem like the savior type. Didn't seem to care for humans or to save them from being fed on by vampires. They merely wanted them gone. Loki wanted to know why. But he didn't want to face them again. They had overpowered him, they had abilities he did not. He wanted to protect his clan, to keep more of them from dying. But he couldn't risk his children. He's kept them well hidden, he was sure of it, and if he acted out they might come to him. Might learn of them. Loki clenched his hands tightly, uncaring when his nails bit into the palm of his hands. 

They won't touch his children.

Loki couldn't do anything to risk them.

°°°°

Jane Foster was deep into one of the many large tomes in the ancient library that was devoted entirely to vampire lore that was only open to either vampire hunters or scholars who would devote themselves to studying and knowing all that was needed to know about vampires to help the hunters kill them. There was still a lot about vampires they did not know, especially when it came to Purebloods and the origin of vampires, so vampire lore scholars were constantly sought out.

Jane, personally was not that interested in using her knowledge of vampires to help hunters kill them. She wanted to understand them. To learn how they came to be, why, how it was possible they were immortal, their abilities, and why it was blood, specifically human blood, that they needed to drink to survive.

She wanted to know what they thought of humans, of the world and how it was declining with human interference. If they had any worries of what would happen to them if the earth continued to be over polluted and if there was ever a point in history where they felt the need to interfere in human affairs. She wanted to hear all that they had experience, all that they knew, and how similar to humans they were.

She didn't want her knowledge of them to help the vampire hunters kill them.

Jane wasn't naive though.

Just as she knew that it was only her agreement to help and give vampire hunters information when asked of her and to report any possible new findings on vampires to her superiors that allowed her entrance to this library, she also knew that some vampires were too dangerous for humanity to let live.

It was the main reason she personally devoted herself to studying anything there was to say about Laufey and Odin and their sons; Loki and Thor. Everything that had to do with vampires started with those four and, it was just a hunch, Jane suspected that Laufey and Odin weren't, and never were, vampires. She just needed to find the proof.

"Jane!" A loud cry broke through the silence of the ancient library and Jane looked up to see Darcy, her unofficial assistant who was completely ignoring the glares and hushed whispers to be quiet, heading straight towards her. Jane couldn't help but let out an irritated sigh as she placed a marker in the tome she was reading to save her spot. She loved Darcy. She was a fun and energetic mass of sass and hidden intelligence that had somehow managed to get access into the ancient library and all it's knowledge of vampire lore without actually being a scholar. She didn't help the vampire hunters, but the scholars themselves. Specifically Jane since she was the only one who would put up with her but also the only one out of the two who would talk with the hunters themselves when they wanted info from Jane.

"What do you need, Darcy?" Jane asked quietly once Darcy sat down in front of her, leaning across the table and resting her chin on her hands.

"I just got word that Fury himself wants all the information you've got on Laufey, Odin, and their sons as soon as possible."

Jane gave her an incredulous look. "He already has all that information. I'm still looking, there's nothing else I've found on either of them and I've been looking. Why is he asking for new information now?"

"No idea but you gotta give him something."

"Like what?"

"Your hunch." Darcy said, her dark eyes boring into Jane's brown eyes. There was that hidden intelligence once again. It shouldn't surprise her, or anyone else. Darcy was the only child of two of the best vampire scholars ever to walk in this library, both killed by vampires. Jane sometimes wondered if, despite Darcy constantly saying she'd let a vampire bang her, that she also sought to find a way to kill all vampires.

"It's just a hunch," Jane mumbled quietly, "and I still haven't found any proof."

Darcy sat back on her chair, leaning back and stretching her arms out above her and letting out a loud moan. "In that case, he says, for now, to focus just on finding Thor and Loki's weakness."

Jane looked up, only a bit startled as she asked, "Why?"

"Apparently during the last search for a supposed savage vampire the squad that was out encountered both Loki and Thor." Darcy said a little more seriously, looking just as shocked as Jane now did.

"What happened?" Jane asked, much more interested. In all the years. as far as they knew, that Loki and Thor have been alive they had never once crossed paths with one another and Jane just  _knew_ that them coming together did not bode well for anyone. Loki and Thor were simply not meant to cross paths. They were far too powerful on their own, but together?

"From what I heard," Darcy said with a little pout, she was never told more then what she absolutely had to know and, in her opinion, that was never enough, "Loki killed the majority of the squad. Those that didn't get away were killed by Barnes."

"Barnes!?" Jane let out a surprised shout, quickly smiling apologetically at her fellow vampire scholars before turning back to Darcy. "But James just joined the vampire hunters months ago. I heard he finished his training much faster then the fellow recruits he had originally been training with. He wanted the vampires all dead, why kill his squad?"

"Loki turned him. Guess Loki also told him to kill the rest of the squad that hadn't run. Barton and Romanoff saw and heard the whole thing." Darcy said and she could tell that Jane was also slightly thrown off to hear that someone they had briefly knew was no longer human. But they hadn't known him that long so, even if it might have been a little cruel, the brushed the thought of Barnes away, focusing on the bigger picture.

"What about Thor?" Jane asked. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. At least that's what I heard."

Jane was silent for a while as she took all this in before digging through the various stacks of tomes and books she had piled on the table around her. Darcy watched her as she dug out the ones she was searching for and opening them to several pages, taking a peek to see what she was looking at. They were all portraits and photos of both Loki and Thor from as far back as when portraits first started to appear. Though several of them were extremely old it was clear that neither Loki or Thor had physically aged even the slightest. 

Once Jane was done opening the books to the pages she wanted to she looked over them intently, thinking, before she turned to Darcy and said, "Tell Fury I'll look over everything I can and that I'll let him know if I find anything on Loki and Thor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, and for the inevitable long wait for the next chapter to be up. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
